The invention relates, in general, to a milk quantity meter for milking stations, to directly measure the milk quantity yielded by a cow during a milking, and, more particularly, to a milk quantity meter having a low-pressure separation chamber for separating the milk from any air or other gases entrained in newly produced milk.
A known as a device for checking the quantity of milk obtained with a milking machine, is equipped for continuously branching off samples, and includes a detachable receptacle receiving the samples. More particularly, a position-independent quantity meter is provided, for example, a vane wheel with a counter, having a cross bore in its outer connection, for branching off the sample, the counter and the sampling receptacle being settable and detachable, respectively. Milk containing air flows through a connecting hose directly to the quantity meter. Since no separation of the air portion is provided upstream of the quantity meter, in practice, an accurate measurement of the milk quantity is not obtainable. (see German Pat. No. 929,398).
A further known milking apparatus including a milk quantity meter has on the bottom of a milk container, an outlet which is closed by a valve controllable by the milk volume present in the container. A milk proportioning device for the milk quantity meter and a vacuum discharge system for removing the milk with the valve open are connected to the outlet. As soon as a volume of milk sufficient to open the valve is supplied into the milk container, the preponderant quantity of milk is drained through a main milk line into a main milk collecting vessel. A much smaller, but proportional, volume of the milk is directed through a milk measuring line into the milk container having a measuring scale. With the milking operation terminated, a shut-off member is opened, so that atmospheric air penetrates into the milk measuring line to clean it. The quantity of milk drawn during each milking period can be read on the scale of the milk measuring container. As evident, this prior art milking apparatus or milk quantity meter operates with a milk proportioning device and again is not capable of separating the air proportion from the obtained mixture of milk and entrained air. Consequently, the measuring of the milk quantity remains inaccurate (see Austrian Pat. No. 292,363).